Frozen Song Parodies
by nicoletta2k
Summary: A series of parodies my friends wrote on Frozen songs. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THEY'RE FUNNY, I SWEAR. XD
1. Let It Go Parody: Eat It All

**My friend wrote this song once when I went to IKEA, and I couldn't resist to not post it. YOU WON'T REGRET READING THIS, I SWEAR. XD**

* * *

><p>The food smells good at IKEA tonight,<br>Everybody to be seen.  
>A furniture place of meatballs,<br>And I'll digest them like a queen.

The aura of the food makes me feel good inside.  
>Couldn't keep my drool in,<br>Heaven knows I tried.

Just let it in,  
>Don't care what they see.<br>Eat the food like I always wanted to!  
>It smells so good,<br>Feel your stomach fill,  
>TIME TO GET SOME MOOOREE!<p>

Let it in, eat it all  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it in, eat it all  
>Order some more food and have it all<p>

I don't care,  
>What people will think<br>Let my hunger rage on  
>The gravy on my lip never bothered me<p>

It's funny how some meatballs  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the hunger that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all<p>

It's time to see how much I can eat  
>To test my limits and eat it all<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
>IT'S ALL FREEEE<p>

LET IT IN, EAT IT ALL  
>I'M ONE WITH THE FOOD AND FANGIRL<br>LET IT IN, EAT IT ALL  
>YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME 'FULL'<p>

HERE I SIT  
>AT THE TABLE<br>LET MY HUNGER RAGE ONNN

My hunger flurries through the plate into the room  
>My soul is spiralling in satisfaction all around<br>I'm one for eating all the food in this town  
>I'm never going home<br>THE FOOD WILL BE EATEN

LET IT IN, EAT IT ALL  
>MY BELLY WILL RISE LIKE DAWN<br>LET IT IN, EAT IT ALL  
>THE MANNERS ARE NOW GONE<p>

AND HERE I SIT  
>AT THE TAAAAABLEEEE<br>LET MY HUNGER RAGE OOOOONNNN

The gravy on my lip never bothered me anyway


	2. Do You Want To Build A Meth Lab?

**THIS PARODY DOES CONTAIN DRUGS (hence the title) SO JUST…WELL, DON'T EVER DO DRUGS. THIS PARODY WAS MADE FOR COMICAL PURPOSES ONLY. AHEM, NOW, ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>Anna: Elsa?<br>(Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)  
>Do you want to build a meth lab?<br>Come on, let's do some drugs.  
>I promise you will end up screwed,<br>You won't want to eat food,  
>Because you're all fucked up.<p>

You and meth will be best buddies.  
>Why won't you just<br>Understand?

Do you want to build a meth lab?  
>It doesn't have to be a meth lab…<p>

Elsa: I'M CALLING THE COPS!

Anna: Oh crap, bye…

~A few days later~

Anna: (knocks) Do you want to build a meth lab?  
>Or drive our car into a wall?<br>We can go to public bathrooms,  
>And perv at strangers from looking over the stalls!<p>

"Hang in there, Jane."  
>"DAFUQ?!"<p>

It gets a little scary,  
>Almost getting caught,<br>By the cops every time!  
>(Police siren)<br>WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO

~A few weeks later~

Anna: (knocks) Elsa? Please, I know you're in there.  
>Why did you take my drugs?<br>I've been looking for them everywhere,  
>I'm not addicted - I swear.<p>

Me and meth only have each other,  
>It's just it and me.<br>Give me another chance?

…Do you want to build…a snowman?


	3. For The First Time In Forever

**I must say that at least 60% will agree to this parody. xD Fun Fact: Once when my friend and I were walking home during a really hot day, we sung the song, and at the exact moment we emerged from a row of bushes and came in front a whole group of people, my friend sang with so much passion, "I WILL BE VOMITING ON THE GROOOUND!" It would be an understatement to say we received a ****_few_**** stares. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Anna:<br>People are running, so's that whore!  
>I didn't know they did that anymore<br>Why are people running at 6:00 am?  
>For years I've sat on this chair,<br>Couldn't even be bothered to brush my hair  
>Why do people suddenly care?<p>

I'll be running with real life people  
>It'll be totally strange<br>I can't even be bothered getting changed!

'Cause for the first time in forever  
>I will be running round and round<br>For the first time in forever  
>I will be vomiting on the ground<p>

I'm feeling either gassy or queasy  
>But I'm definitely in that zone<br>'Cause for the first time in forever  
>At least I will get toned<p>

"I do not want to run!"  
>"Speaking of donuts, I want one."<p>

Imagine me running down the stairs  
>I'm totally tired but no one cares<br>A picture of a walrus with retarded grace  
>Suddenly I see it laying there<br>Brown and creamy, expensive and rare  
>I WANNA STUFF THE CHOCOLATE IN MY FACEEE<p>

I will sneak around all evening  
>Taking food up to my room<br>AND HIDE AND EAT IN MY BLANKETS LIKE A CACOOOON

For the first time in forever  
>My fat will jiggle all around<br>For the first time in forever  
>I will plummet to the ground<p>

And I know it's totally crazy  
>To keep repeating ALLONSY<br>But for the first time in forever  
>I will do some P.E.<p>

Elsa:  
>Don't let them in, don't let them see<br>My sister doing P.E.  
>Conceal, don't giggle<br>AT HER FAT JIGGLE  
>Don't let them in to see her eat some pickles<p>

Elsa: But it's only for today  
>Anna: Only for today<p>

Elsa: They will all laugh  
>Anna: AT LEAST I WILL TRY<p>

Elsa: Tell the guards to start- THE RACE.  
>Anna: *gulp* THE RACE!<p>

Anna: For the first time in forever  
>Elsa: Don't let them laugh, don't watch her P.E.<p>

Anna: I'm getting haunted by the crowd  
>Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be<p>

Anna: A chance to change my fitness levels  
>Elsa: Conceal.<p>

Anna: A chance to make people "proud"?  
>Elsa: Conceal, don't feel, don't even laugh<p>

Anna:  
>And I know it will all end soon<br>Come on I NEED A DRINK TO HEAL MY THIRST  
>'Cause for the first time in forever<br>Yeah, for the first time in forever  
>I WILL BECOME FIRSSST!<br>Wait, what?


End file.
